Tokiwa Tachi
' Name: '''Tokiwa Tachi '''Nickname: '''N/A '''Age: '''19 '''Sex: '''Female '''Species: '''Humanoid *'Race: Human /''' Wolf-Inu (Ookami) Occupation: 'Stalker (A very high-ranking assassin that has furthered developed their abilities by inventing or refining their own fighting style--weaponry and/or martial arts. Stalkers are skilled in, but not limited to marksmanship, various weapons and martial arts, assassination techniques, and the magical arts. Currently, there is only one other Stalker-class assassin, Tsurugi Hibiki.) '''Organization: '''N/A ''(Interested in temporary-only affiliations.) '''Current Bounty: ''Dead or Alive:'' 64,550,000,000 Qarr. *'Offense(s): '''The murder of nine government officials in South Cimaron, military terrorism, and theft. *Turn-in: Any ''military ''facility in South Cimaron. Reward given by ''Ma-ga Ookami ''chieftain. '''Orientation: '''Bisexual '''Relationship: '?? Theme Music-''' *''Character:'' '''Boku-Tachi no yuke By Hitomi Takahashi. *''Battle'': Aozora No namida by Hitomi Takahashi. Akasha (Origin): (起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual. Once conquered though, it can be mastered in many ways.) Appearance: 'Tachi is calm and cool. Her skin tone is pale. She doesn't talk much, nor do her expressions change. She normally has the same blank look in her eyes that seem cold and dead. She has silver white hair that is short. She is also drawn to sweet and cute things. '''Clothing: '''Tachi Wears Gothic Lolita Clothes and Sometimes wears Boys Clothes. her Family is very Strict about women Being ''Polite and Acting like women. But that is Why Tachi Hardly Visits. She Likes to wear what she wants when she wants to. 'Build: '''Average; athletic '''Skin Color: '''Soft pale '''Hair Style & Color: '''Neat, shoulder length silver hair '''Height: '''169 cm (~ 5'6" ) '''Weight: '''48 kg (~ 105 lbs. ) '''Personality: '''She doesn't say much, but she is very calm and cool. When it comes to sweets and cute things, she acts like a child. She sings every now and then. She is usually found on the top of a building, beach, bar, or restauraunt. She'll also be in other places under cover or doing work. '''Family (Chatango)-' * * * * '''Combat Fighting'' Style: 神鳴流 Shinmei ("Gods' Cry")' - Shinmei is a style primarily based on swords, katana in particular. There is no particular method of sword-wielding, being so diverse as to include dual-wielding and nodachis. However, all practitioners are expected to be adept at unarmed combat, and generally other weapons beside the sword such as pole weapons, knives, or making deadly use of mundane objects. Though being a physical combat style, its concept and power is related to Magecraft and magus, drawing its energy for techniques from prana. However, only physically capable magus are able to study and master this style. Currently, the only practioners are its founder, Tsurugi Hibiki, her adopted daughter, Tsurugi Hina, and Tachi Tokiwa. Shinmei use three types of sword stances to focus their prana into a weapon. Each stance executes certain techniques and must be cycled constantly. *奥義 Ougi "Ultimate Technique" (Offensive) *決戦 Kessen ''"Decisive Battle" (Finisher) *秘剣 ''Hiken "Hidden Sword" (Swift/Subtle) ''Other Combat Styles:'' ''Magical Arts: Standard Magecraft Thaumaturgy (The foundamental basis is to convert prana within one's body to transform the external world. This is an "interference" with nature by bending and changing the elements at the user's whim. It is much like Black Magic in terms of spell construction and uses the same system of elemental affinity. Hibiki is an expert focused in Thaumaturgy, but possess standard skills to the rest of the branches of Magecraft--Alchemy, Alkahestry, Astronomy, and Numerology. Read full details here) ''(Optional) Sorcery-'' *等価交換 - Toukakoukan: The primary rule of Thaumaturgy is Equivalent Exchange. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of prana to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the phantasm category, something made out entirely of images and might even not exist naturally anymore, will be eventually wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule. Alkahestry is a branch of Thaumaturgy, similar in concepts to Alchemy, that specializes in keeping phantasm in the plane of existence. '''''Spell Trigger: ''She claps her Hands together as it Causes a Ringing Sound As her Right Eye Truns black with a Design in the middle.'' '' ''Soul Shards (Tamashi no Hahen): ''Attributes/Specials-'' #''Flexibility:'' Being Part wolf, Tachi Can Move as Swift and Quitely as she wants #''NightCrawler: Tachi is Able to See as Night Kill her Pray Easily. #''The Moon: ''Being a Wolf a full moon can Give Tachi a Maxium Amount of power. #''Analzing: Tachi Can Sense Her ememies Moves, Thoughts and Actions Will be. #''Snake:'' Tachi can Confuse her Enemies into think shes one place then Quickly move to the other with them noticing. History Born March 23 1996 Tokiwa Tachi a Half Bred Wolf-inu and Human. Her Mother being a full Ookamimimi Was Murdered when Tachi was only 3 Months. Her mother was a Healer and a Priest in the Ookami Region. Ever since birth Tachi has been able to use Alchemy. Her father was a State Alchemist. So she posiblely Got it From him. Her father was only a human. when my mother died he Remarried a Human. But Tachi has three older sisters. The two oldest Miku and Miki Both Twins Are Ookami's. While Tachi and Senna are Only Half Ookami. '-'Age:Birth When her older sisters Miki and Miku truned 16 they both became assassin and left home. Miscellaneous: OOC Contact Information: